The Dark Keybearer
by Kifujin no STRAWBERRY
Summary: Everything changed when the darkness hit Hallow Bastion. Enter Raine, the daughter of Ansem, the Mistress of Darkness, and the one who could possibly save them all from the looming threat of destruction. Crappy summary. Look inside for details.
1. Prologue To Darkness

**AN: **Hello there! If you've come to read this fic, domo arigato! I wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts story around a character that didn't have anything to do with the usual Mary-Jane blah blah or whatever - prepare to feel sorry for her! Just kidding. I'm still including the major characters - Riku, Sora, Sephiroth, Cloud, Ansem...you know, those people. However, this fic will be mainly focused around three characters - my two characters which are brother and sister, and my friend's character. If you don't think this is interesting, then please, prove yourself wrong and just read a little bit of it... Please? I don't care about the reviews - I'm not going to force you people to review because I want you to. Whether you like it or not, I'm continuing this little story of mine.

**Disclaimer: **All terms affiliated with Kingdom Hearts, FF7, FF8, etc. do not belong to me. There.

* * *

I suppose it all started when I was very little.

This 'it'...the darkness, the Heartless, Father - everything entwined in a tale of souls and sorrow, happiness and sadness - my past, the past that will determine my future. This journal, or rather, what you are about to read, is my own journey amongst the worlds and my own experiences, so if you are not interested in this sort of thing, I advise that you turn back to the previous page and find a story that will suit your needs. Otherwise, you are welcome to follow along with me, experience what I experienced, and listen to my story in the time that is provided.

Yet again, I say that it starts when I was a small one.

I used to live in a giant castle - a spiraling mass of interlaced machinery, concrete, and manmade masonic brilliance - with my family...my mother, father, and older brother, Haze. Truly only pure genius could have devised such a twisted castle that - built firmly upon a glacier that looked frail from the place that it was hooked to yet another larger glacier. However, even my father had his ways to keep that castle there - his many spells, his frequent research, and his power - pure power, untold and completely immeasurable by the tools that look like mere playthings compared to father's vast collection of technological endeavors. He used some sort of spell to create thin wires that were stronger than the hardest of diamond, wires that would pull the lifts around to get to different places in the castle. Remarkable, is he not?

Father was the ruler of that world, thus explaining why we lived in such a large and confounding castle. He was so kind despite mother's death, generous, loving - all the qualities you would want in a father if you had one, or wished you had one. One of his...less redeeming qualities, however, was the fact that he had a limitless supply of curiosity - which is probably where I got that from. He began to research this thing...this darkness, perhaps for my sake, and perhaps to quench his need for knowledge. It seemed his desires knew no boundaries. He plunged into the research as if it was his last hope...

My mother had died four years after I had been born. They had said it was from some sort of unknown disease...yes, I could remember this 'unknown disease', how it made her...it made her forget me, it made her forget father. It made her forget everything about this place that we had come to call home. I remember sitting by her side with my older brother, bathing her face with a cloth, though I was still so little then, and having her ask who we were, it tore our hearts in half. I would not sleep, I would not eat, and I would not rest unless I had assured that she was all right. Everyone living at the castle worried - they had to pin me down to a bed and wait until I had cried myself to sleep.

I seemed to get better after a while. My heart had mended partially. Father's gentle words, his kisses and hugs seemed to be all that filled me and Haze's days, playing in the library, reading to one another, falling asleep after a playful game, and just spending time together, period. Haze had become more quiet than his usual outgoing self, which I could understand - I myself had been altered in such irreversable ways, scarred permanantly, and no matter how hard Father would try, I was not myself - not my true self anymore, at least. It seemed as if my heart had been taken by something, engulfed until I could see no light in front of me at all...

I had been lost...until I found someone, a light to help guide me through the darkness.

Her name was Mierie.

She lived in the village outside Hallow Bastion - such a small village. Haze had known her for a while, and while I remained unaware of her existance in the company of my loving Father, he had visited her every day since he had met her. I had decided to investigate my brother's disappearing act which he so cleverly pulled every day, and had told Father that I might disappear into this mysterious place as well as soon as I could find out what it was. He had smiled and then ruffled my hair, then patted me on the back and then told me to go do as I wished.

I soon found Haze about to board a lift that lead out of Hallow Bastion, and managed to convince him to bring me with him. He was hesitant at first, but when I pleaded with him, intrigued, he nodded and then let me onto the lift with him. I would have never thought that my older brother would have let me go...but he must have felt sorry for me. I had always been inside with Father - I'd never seen the world outside my castle, my father's embrace, and the soft exotic orangy red of his eyes. I can remember staring at the village like an idiot until Haze nudged me, grabbed my hand, and then pulled me over to a house - a cozy-looking house at that. I just dragged out the time, staring numbly with my mouth hanging wide open, trying to see everything at the same time.

_'Hi Haze! ...Oh! Is this her?'_ A squeaky, good-natured voice reached my ears and I jerked my head around to see where and possibly who this squeaky voice was coming from.

_'Yep!'_ Haze said happily, though I was still gripping his hand tightly, staring at the stranger. _'This is Raine!'_

_'Hiya, Raine, my name is Mierie!'_ The girl stuck out her hand and I examined it with a quizzical stare. _'Uhh...haven't you heard of a handshake?'_

_'Uhm, excuse her if she doesn't know much,'_ Haze sounded embarrassed at my lack of knowledge of this place. _'You see...she loves to stay with my father...and doesn't get out much.'_

_'I can tell.'_ Mierie paused before looking at me again. She had bright aqua eyes...yes, I can remember her bright aqua eyes above anything else. _'Awright, Raine, we're gonna have to teach you everything!'_

I could only blink in wonder as this gregarious girl was soon leading me around everywhere, and soon I was asking her questions, questions that made her laugh because I knew so little. I liked her...she...reminded me of Mother. She reminded me of all of the things that I was not, and how insignificant I was compared to her. How much that I had to achieve to be just like this pretty, happy girl who knew everything.

Haze, Mierie, and I became inseperable. My father had soon taken an extreme liking of this little girl, seen laughing and chasing me and her down the halls of Hallow Bastion, yet I could feel that bond that my Father and I shared grow stronger and stronger. It was stranger now, strange that I could read his thoughts, that I knew what he was thinking, that I could see inside of his head.

I developed a bond with both Mierie and a man who had arrived at Hallow Bastion a very long time ago. He was my father's most trusted friend, his most deadly sparring partner, and the only one who could understand his curiosity for the unknown. He was so strange, yet it seemed the strange appealed to me over all others. He was much bigger than me, but I could understand his thoughts, and some of the mutual anguish that we both shared, though he never shared it openly, like I did. He would listen...then his eyes told me the rest. Despite his locked emotions from a physical point of view, his eyes were an uncontrollable fount of emotions - love, laughter, anger, misjudgement.

His name was Sephiroth.

Mierie, unlike my new older friend, broadcasted her feelings well - straight to the point. She'd tell me if she liked something or not, what she thought on something, or whatever she had on her mind at the point. I was more the quiet type, listening to what she had to say - I never told her what I was thinking, even when she asked. A simple, 'Nothing' was all that answered her, and then she'd look at me for the longest time before continuing to talk. It relieved me that I did not have to talk while I was with her, though she insisted that I talk to her, and tell her things - stuff girls were 'supposed to do', she said. I saved my thoughts for my father and for Sephiroth.

Everything seemed to be going well - Haze, Mierie and I were together almost all of the time, Father was finding out more and more about this darkness, and Sephiroth would even take me out flying once in a while. I was getting settled into my new life with these new friends of mine, and so was Haze. He was talking more, laughing with Mierie, playfully wrestling around with me while I whined in protest and tried to struggle out from his arms, playing baseball again with his other friends, and doing all of the other things that the old Haze used to do. I myself had changed - I was doing all the stuff I used to do, also - ballet, playing the violin with Father again, reading, running countless laps around Hallow Bastion...

It sounds good, does it not?

We all know that the good does not last long.

Father became enthralled with his project on the darkness - he would neither look up and let his eyes even stray from the papers in front of him. We began to worry about him. He became dark, angry...maddened with the darkness that had been in my heart, that strange desire to have power. Mierie and I had been chasing each other through the halls of Hallow Bastion, until she had noticed something that was not there before - a door. Not an odd door, but a door, nonetheless. Interested, we approached this door, and soon found ourselves in a huge hall that even I had not seen before... The Grand Hall, we had decided on calling it.

_'The Grand Hall...'_ Mierie giggled at our name for it as we raced up the broad carpeted floor, heading towards the stairs. _'Wow, Raine, your dad has some weird taste!'_

_'I know...'_ Was all I said back to her - this was indeed strange.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Father was standing there, looking into some strange device he must have been working on. And...before our very eyes, something...big began to emerge from the device. A horn. A frightening face, hooves... A Behemoth. Massive in proportions, this creature stared down at my father as if waiting for instructions of some sort, and to my amazement, he back to examine it as if it was nothing at all. At this point, questions ran through my mind, questions that still go on unanswered right now.

_'Mierie,' _I whispered in a small voice. _'He's **saying** something to it...'_

And in that next moment...I'd never felt so scared in my life.

The Behemoth saw us, and seemed to feel for something, before going out of control. He charged right at us - knocking us to the ground and standing with hooves pressed flat to our chests. I could feel ribs breaking...but who was it who cried out so, Mierie, Father, or I? Why wasn't he moving from his spot, why wasn't he calling it off? Why? WHY WON'T HE HELP US!

_'Raine!'_ My brother. He was here...he'd save us...wouldn't he? _'Mierie! Hold on, please don't go! Don't leave me here!'_

What was he talking about?

As I thought this, I felt something wrapping up around my arms...something both hard and soft. Something that seemed to bring out a deep yearning in my heart, and as I looked over to Mierie...she'd gotten free. Haze was crouched above me, trying to pull the restraints off, trying to save me... I couldn't move, before a desperate look crossed over my face.

_'Help me!' _I cried up at them. Haze managed to get some of those restraints off, which only proceeded to wrap around him and I. He yelled and struggled against them as if they were poison, while Mierie tried to get them off.

I could only scream in terror and cling to my brother as the darkness surrounded us...


	2. Beginning of Insanity

**AN: **Konnichiwa, minna-san! Hooray for an update after what...a week? Whoo! God, I'm so excited...I'mma be goin' back to Arizona for a month to see my family! Of course, Okaa is overjoyed...--;;; Well, if I was my kid (If that makes any sense at all) I'd be glad to see me gone too! Anyways, if you happened to review, thank you very much for the review. Don't worry, the original characters of this game will come in soon...you just need to be patient. Patience is a virtue. Well...I don't have it, but you should! D

**Disclaimer**: Anone! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's affiliations! Wakarimasu ka?

**Thanks: **Not really anyone this time.

* * *

Everything was much different when I awoke.

I found myself in such a strange, bizarre place that I had to question the fact if I was awake in a dream. I pinched myself a couple times. Well...that was inflicted pain, therefore I must have been awake, or I was getting poked with something particularly sharp while I was sleeping. The place, as I have said before, was very strange...and I returned to the strong feeling of terror as soon as I found myself alone. It was dark, and eerily quiet. A heavy feeling of apprehension hung in the air...nearly taunting me. Jeering me from the shadows...the shadows that I was immersed in.

It did not take me long to figure out where I was. It seemed so logical back then...how I thought, how I _knew _what the darkness was, what it looked like, and how it felt. I wandered for days through the fog, hungry, crying, and searching for anything that I knew. I screamed myself hoarse looking for Mierie...she never answered, no, nothing ever answered me. Nothing but the darkness. The darkness that soon began to comfort me in it's own dark ways, curling around me in sleep like some sort of evil familiar...and it seemed I grew much more used to it than a child should. It became my constant companion, my pet - I had to fight to keep it from consuming my heart, I had to push it away from such boundaries, though it stayed.

The darkness could not come near my heart, though it stayed with me. Perhaps it felt sorry for me - but does the darkness really feel sorry for anything? _Does_ it have emotions? Does it know the difference between good and evil? I don't think I thought of this when I was there, falling further into the darkness, going insane the more I stayed there. I almost thought that I had seen Sephiroth there - that he had reached for me? But no, no, just teasing, just lies, everything was completely immoral, debauched...

Something began to break through my darkness one day. I was crazed, hungry for attention as I truly opened my eyes, looking up at whomever had saved me, opening my mouth to finally gasp in a breath of air...focusing on breathing. I clawed desperately at her robes and clung to her, shaking as she crooned softly in my ear...

_'Ah, you poor, poor child...'_ Her voice was icy, cold to my ears...but it felt so nice to talk to someone, to be held again. _'Yet you survived the darkness...you survived even it's darkest depths...it became your puppet...'_

I only stared up at her, still clinging to her robes, fear written across my face, eyes wide with apprehension. The woman was tall and gaunt-looking, clad in all black robes, a staff crowned with a brilliant glowing yellow ball in hand. Her face was as pale as death, her lips formed into a small, cruel smile. A witch she was, I later found out, a dark witch who used the darkness to her own advantage. Her control over my darkness wasn't nearly as dominating as my own, but nonetheless, she had found a way to control my darkness.

I had found out where I was a day later. This place, as she so affectionately pinned it, was called the Obscure Caverns - and I could see why they called it so. It was shaped rather crudely into a throne room of some sort, and was rather large in proportions. The floor was smooth and black, as the walls and everything else was, though the torches were lit with green fire, giving it an eerie glow. There were no windows, only cold and emotionless black. I grew used to this place, almost as quickly as I had became used to being trapped in the darkness, while the witch, named Maleficent, only smiled upon me, whispering soft, gentle words that held malice behind them as I began to mature.

I was bent on conquering the darkness as it grew stronger, and as it did, I forced myself through bitter, unending training, learning to master the weapon that she gave me, getting back up, even when I fell, and destroying anything that happened to be in my way. The Heartless, as Maleficent had declared them to be called, were my targets of pent up frustration at the fact that I was losing my control. Surprisingly, by defeating new and stronger Heartless, I began to grow stronger, gaining experience at each and every new opponent that I faced. Whether or not I had come out scarred, bleeding, or half-dead, I had always managed to defeat the Heartless, no matter how many there were, how strong they were, or what strategy they tried to use against me.

My anger diminished to a small flame at the fact that I could not remember anything as I took it all out on the Heartless. Maleficent was soon telling me how 'proud' she was of me, how much I had grown, as if I was her own child. I remember how much I used to treasure these rare compliments, how I used to look up at her with a rare smile, blade still clutched in hand, face often dripping with my own blood. I had valued those smiles, perhaps even saved them so that I could dwell on them in curiosity later on, though was it really for that purpose? I wondered distantly if she only did it...to make me think that she was proud of me, to make me push myself harder...

Birthdays passed, and I went from the tender age of eight to the not-so-tender age of twelve, soon beginning to forget everything of my past as I threw myself into the darkness - I could only remember one name now, the only name I ever bothered to say...Haze. I spent four years with that witch, toning my rage, my body, and growing stronger under her encouragement. I learned to be as silent as a windless night - to move, blended in with my darkness as one incarnation. I learned to flex myself in unbelievable positions, twisting in midair as I attacked. I developed hearing one could possibly develop only if they were blind, and sight one could only possibly develop if they were deaf. My reflexes became instinct.

Did you think this 'happiness' was going to last?

HAH!

You expect too much.

It had all started on a simple note, a simple curiosity mission, journeying through the caverns that Maleficent had told me not to go down. I didn't listen. I never listened to what she said, other than the compliments she gave me, or the new missions she happened to assign to me, then I would listen to her. But not now. She was a lot like them - cruel and commanding. But I'd caught her lies when she had hastily tried to cover herself up, saying something that even I couldn't handle lay in those dark depths. I had faced the impossible before - how couldn't I face this?

And I journeyed further and further, hand lit with the newest Dark Fire spell I had learned. It was mostly used as a source of light when I went exploring further to the left of the 'throne room', though it was an absolute necessity here. I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face if I lost that light. And so I walked further, further into what I already knew so well. I spotted a strange glowing blue light ahead...like the glowing fluorescent lights of a town. This intrigued me - there was no source of light, besides the torches, in the Obscure Caverns, therefore they should be none down there. Like all dark creatures, I was without more ado drawn to the light given off by anything - either to extinguish it or use it for my own purposes.

The room I had journeyed into wasn't very different from the usual throne room. The walls were a bit smoother, I suppose, and the ceiling was much lower than that of the original, yet it was just as decorative. My footsteps echoed as I walked, blade clutched in my left hand, eyes skimming the room, usually adjusted to the darkness - I lived in it. It seemed like a regular room, but when I turned to leave, I spotted the source of light. Something chained to the wall? I squinted as I drew closer to it. It seemed harmless, therefore there was no need for my blade at this point, hence the fact that it had already dissipated from my hand. It seemed...my footsteps failed to echo as I walked closer to this target of mine. No...it was my heartbeat that quickened as I neared, my heartbeat that seemed to echo.

A boy hung there, suspended by blackened chains. White hair fell over his eyes and obscured most of his face, but where the hair split into separate areas, I could see the flash of tanned skin through it. Hands hung limply, and his body seemed slumped - flaccid and unmoving. Otherwise than that, he had numerous bruises on his body - especially where the manacles held him firmly - ankles and wrists. He was still alive, I noted, otherwise Maleficent would have not been so callous as to leave such a body lying around the area. But then why would he be there? I took another step toward him, before he lifted his head slowly, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. I stopped abruptly in my tracks, watching him as he slowly raised his head to look up at me.

In a moment, my eyes widened, and I gasped.

_**'Haze!'**_

* * *

**AN**: Yes, the ending is evil, is it not? Mwahahaa. I got this idea after watching some anime where a guy was chained to the wall...plus the fact that I wanted to come up with some excuse for Raine to develop a hate for Maleficent...cause I just don't like her. I am, however, in love with Ansem...I adore his voice actor...the deep voice compels me to write more and more! Besides, he's so smart, too...

**Raine**: But I sound so evil!

**Me**: ;; Your SUPPOSED to sound evil.

**Raine**: Oh, forget it...I always sound evil anyways.

**Me**: Well, you ARE Ansem's daughter. (_Note: The purpose of the following author's notes are merely because Shadow wanted to take up room to make it seem as if it wasn't shorter than the last chapter_. )

**Raine**: What's that supposed to mean!

**Me**: Ansem IS one bad guy.

**Raine**: (_Huffs_) Well, shows what you know! My daddy's only the way he is because he had too much curiosity!

**Me**: Well, obviously since I'm WRITING this story, I know that, Raine. Annnnd, since you have a dark past in which I will reveal in the next two chapters, your obviously becoming one with the darkness, and it's inflicting harm upon your entire outlook on life! (_Crosses arms_)

**Raine**: ...Are you sure it's ME that's evil, here?

**Me**: What's THAT supposed to mean!

**Raine**: Oh, nothing, nothing... (_Walks away_)


	3. Maleficent's Demise

**AN**: Hello, faithful person! I am indeed happy that you are reading my story's third chapter - hoo-ray-ah (waves finger around in circle). Thanks for sticking with me so far - life has been indeed hectic, seeing I just got out of school today. Yayyyy, I've been promoted to 8th Grade. --;; This one's for Rayne, a good reviewer...and well, a person who shares Raine's name.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the terms, characters, etc. I'm sick of saying this all ready.

**Thanks**: Ikana Sesako ( Raine: Peh, you can't stand up to my darkness... (Smirks) Tehe, thanks! )

_**'Haze!'**_

He tried to say something. Anything. Please, Gods, if you hear me now, let me hear his voice again. I instantly darted forward, eyes wide as I cupped his face in my hands to make him look up at me. He seemed weary, and not only weary. Hurt - in pain...hungry, thirsty, and dirty. I looked at him pleadingly, before his voice managed to greet my ears. Is was low, husky, and raspy - he must have been deprived of water.

_'L...Little sister...are my eyes lying...?'_

_'No, it's me, Haze...it's me!'_ And all of a sudden, I was crying. Just like that. He seemed to stare through me, eyes glassy and distant, before I brought his attention to me, staring up at him.

_'This has to be a dream...you can't be real...you can't be...' _He kept muttering even as I smashed the rusty restraints with no problem at all. He fell to his knees after they had been removed, gasping as he looked up at me, eyes shadowed with deep pain - a pain that I had never known of him. Despite that, those eyes still glowed that beautiful exotic orangish red hue, though I do not remember who he got it from.

As I knelt to pull his shaking, bigger form to his feet, his presence in my mind began to swirl once more. Yes...I still had that bond established with him when I was small - I think...I had done it when I was small. I concentrated, and it grew stronger, streaked by red, the color of pain, but there was a brilliant streak of white across the red - relief, or love? Haze gave a strangled, throaty cry and nearly fell again as he embraced me, pulling me in an inhumanely tight hug and burying his face in my shoulder. I couldn't manage to keep both him and myself up, but sat down with my arms around him, softly stroking his hair and whispering soft, gentle things. Soft gentle things that soothed the deep red ache across his subconscious until it had faded into a soft, lulling dark again.

He pulled back, face shining with shed tears. It had been four years - four entire years - since I had seen his face, and I couldn't help but stare at him, and start crying myself. Haze starts wiping his own face and muttering things under his breath, then going to wipe mine. I was too...well, embarrassed to let him do so, and pulled back when he tried to. Gah. How...emotion-filled. I can't help but feel like an idiot as I sit here and tell you this story. Then again...stories, though sometimes discreetly, always have sorrow in them, don't they?

_'You are real.'_ He whispered softly, staring at me. His eyes were huge - like a glassy porcelain doll's eyes. But they lived, unlike the doll eyes. Vibrant color touched those eyes as they brightened, and darkened at the same time. _'It isn't a dream anymore, your here.'_

_'I've been here...but...I didn't know...you were here, Haze.'_ I was smiling now, through trembling lips, through a porcelain doll's face.

_'You look...so different...'_ He paused and gazed at me. _'You...look...like Mother, Raine. Just like her. I never thought that I would ever see that face again in someone...but you have her face...I never noticed it before...'_

I smiled as the tears came to my eyes again. I don't remember my mother anymore, nor my father...or any of my past, for the matter. So how should I remember her face, if I cannot even remember my own? It's been a very long time since I've seen a mirror, or a reflection of myself in something - the Obscure Caverns were just too dark for such reflections to be cast of someone. I would have never been bothered to look into my own eyes ever again, either...for some reason, I didn't want to look at the face of such a dark person...

_'Let me show you.'_ Haze said softly, taking my hand in his and pulling me up to my feet. Funny, I was once trying to help him up. Now he only helps me. _'Let me show you your face.'_

_'Haze, I-'_

_'See.'_

He had led me to yet another part of the room that I hadn't noticed before. Or, rather, hadn't bothered to notice since I had arrived. It was a smaller area than the rest of the room, and contained but a single window and a glassy surface - a mirror. The window must have been the light that I had been attracted to - the source of the 'blue' light that I had seen. No, it had been the curtains that had made the room look that fake fluorescent color, like a kid had taken a paintbrush to it.

The next thing was the mirror. I protested against Haze's guiding hands, until his voice sharpened and told me to LOOK. I was afraid that the thing I would see in the mirror would be hideous - but it turned out...it was the exact opposite.

Soft, pale skin stretched over my face - was that my face? I pulled a hand free from Haze's constraint and slowly touched it in wonder. Yes...that was my face. The features...well, I suppose I was a bit pretty. Light pink lips...a dainty little nose, a chin that curved down into a gentle curve, and a forehead in which jet black hair curved over in slightly wavy tendrils. The thing that caught me off guard, however, were my eyes. They were the same exotic red orange my brother's were, slightly narrow, though had thick, gently cascading lashes to seemingly exaggerate their beauty. That seemed to be the only thing that I liked about myself - I stared for what seemed like hours into my own eyes. The emotions that danced across them reminded me vaguely of someone that I had met before...green eyes? Blue eyes? No, it was that red color again. Purely intoxicating.

Haze's face appeared beside mine, and I could suddenly see all the mutual traits shared between the two of us. The same eye shape, and the lips, though his nose was more defined, more masculine. His skin tone was darker than mine, a tanned olive color, and his hair color was the exact opposite of mine, and reached to about midback, though was tied back tightly with a white bandage sort of thing. He smiled at me in the mirror, and an unexpected feeling rose into my chest when I saw that smile. Trust. Love. Relief? Were all of these feelings so, were they true? Or was it all a malignant manifestation of my mind, just a mere illusion created by my aching conscientiousness nature?

I heard footsteps behind me...

_'RAINE!'_ Maleficent's voice echoed through the room in a shrill shriek of rage, breaking all of my thoughts as I spun around, facing her, eyes wide with fear. _'YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME!'_

_'I...I'm sorry!'_ I managed to say as she descended upon me like a hawk about to catch it's prey.

_'I have told you, numerous times...how DARE you disobey my orders!'_

_'I...I...'_

_'After I took you in as a child, after I showed you so much support, so much love,' _Her voice turned into a mocking representation of it's usual tone. _'You come into **my** business...'_

_'...Wait a moment.'_

_'What, have something to say before you are punished?'_

_'This isn't even my fault.'_

Her eyes widened, as if I had just smacked her in the face, laughed, and then ran off.

_'What are you talking about?'_ She said imperiously, straightening to her full height. I'd never realized how small I was before now, before she loomed over me with that maniacal glow in the cold yellow eyes she possessed.

_'What am I talking about?'_ I said quietly at first, so quiet. _'I'm talking about...this...'_

I found myself dully raising a hand and pointing at Haze.

_'You lied to me.'_ I was raising my voice now. _'You told me he was safe...you told me that he was unharmed. You lied, you used me for your own purposes, kept me under your thumb...'_

_'That was not my original-'_

_'Be quiet and start listening. You talk too much.'_

It was amazing, how calm I was...how I just looked her in the eye like she was completely and utterly below me - like she was nothing. And I could hear a voice now, telling me... **'Come on now, speak louder! Tell her you will not be controlled.'**

_'What did you plan to do next, Maleficent? Did you plan to tell me that you had him here? Did you plan to threaten me by using him to get through to me, to make me obey your every word, like a dog?'_

_'Y...You...'_

_'I said be quiet.'_

I lowered my head, just very quiet for a moment, thinking of everything that I would have done if I had not disobeyed her and come into this room in the first place. Everything that mattered to me had been in this room for four years. Everything that I had ever bothered to think about had been...here. I raised a hand and looked at it for a moment, then turned quietly back to Maleficent.

_'You die now.'_

Her eyes widened slightly, and she stumbled backwards as I calmly took a step forward. I was getting angry. Yes. Angry. The boy that I had been looking for had been here in this room, a room where I could have just as easily gone through and found him in so easily. But I hadn't, had I? I had always followed her instructions when I was young, always looking up to her when she could do things that I never thought was even possible. And because of that, Haze had suffered for four years. Because of me. I closed my eyes, and heaved a breath, before angrily, my fingers were wrapped tightly around the handle of the sword I had spent so many years trying to master.

_'Raine, stand aside, and give me that sword.'_ Haze's voice? Wait...why? ...Oh. Strong, tanner fingers wrapped gently around my own, and I turned to look up at him. I understand. I let go of the sword, and then watched mutely, very silent, as Haze approached Maleficent.

'It's been a long time, hasn't it, Maleficent? Since we last faced each other like this...?'

She didn't speak. She seemed...terrified? I don't know. But I could feel Haze's power rising more and more as he took cautious, calm steps toward her, holding out the sword at arms length.

'I see you gave it to her. After you were finished with me you replaced me with my little sister,' he said coldly, and straightened. 'I would not have minded if it was anyone else. I wouldn't have cared...but now that you have **lay a finger** on my sister and used her the way you did me...the darkness will **feed** off of you...you are my **sacrifice.**'

Maleficent squeaked and took a step backwards, and Haze took the opportunity to dart forward. He was oh so fast...very fast, swiping at her with that deadly sword, pulling her feet out from underneath her and making her collapse in front of him, swiping more and more, hitting her... I had half a mind to call out and tell him that it was enough, though the Haze I knew was not there...he had been replaced by a demon with Haze's face and eyes. Maleficent rose to her full height in front of him and blocked one vicious swing after another, and then drew her staff back.

'Haze, look out!'

A powerful thrust and Haze landed at my feet, winded, gasping, groaning. She'd hit him right in the stomach...one of his most **wounded** places... Without a second thought I snatched the sword up and attacked her. She seemed surprised and stunned, prompting an early lead and advantage against her as billowing robes ripped and she swung futilely, trying to keep up with my attacks. I know how Haze feels...I can still see his red subconsious pulsing and growing with rage as he struggles to get to his feet, and I thrust a hand forward, throwing the sword to the side...calling forth my pet..._the darkness._ It arrived in a pulsing mess around her robes, and she gasped as it threaded it's way throughout and onto her body. She screamed and writhed and kicked and attempted to get away...

It began to pull her down, and with her descent I began to ascend, watching her coldly, just gazing at her as more and more of the gaunt body was surrounded by tendrils of the dark matter, more and more of the gaunt body disappearing until only her face and shoulders remained above. I reached down, and yanked her head upright. She shrieked, and the darkness throbbed and pulsed violently, shuddering to a halt at my touch.

_'D...Darling...please, think rationally!'_

I gave a small, rueful smile. Her eyes widened, and I opening my mouth to speak...

_'What's the matter, witch?'_ I hissed down at her, eyes glowing in mirth. _'Afraid of the dark?'_

_'Noooooooooooooooooo!'_ Maleficent's harsh existence in this plane ended with a scream of mortal pain, sucked under and crushed as I grinned wickedly, supported by my darkness, tresses shining as my body glowed in an ethereal light.

The darkness slowly began to surround me as I settled down to my feet, and nearly fell over in the process. Only a body stopped me from falling over, and wearily, I looked up into gentle red eyes. That had taken all of my energy, to stop her from hurting my brother. At least he was safe...but, who was holding me? An older man? Who **was** he? Was he the Whisperer, the soft gentle voice I always heard in the best of my dreams? He looked like Haze. A much older Haze, with waist-length unbound hair and a face that softened at the sight of me. I slowly found myself reaching up for him, whoever he was, to watch the eyes soften, the arms come full circle in an embrace as I wrapped my own around his neck.

_'I am here.'_ I heard him say. The voice sounds vaguely familiar. _'I've been here. Right beside you, as your darkness, as you are mine.'_

_'But why...?'_ I looked back at his face, exploring with hands calloused from battle. He smiled and caught one in hand. _'Who are you?'_

_'You will understand in due time, dearest. You will remember everything once more, once you have found the key to your memories - the key to our memories. You will understand everything, little lost love. Once we have been brought all together again, we will all understand - our true purpose, to lead us into an everlasting darkness...a purpose that will leave none of us out...we will be reunited.'_

**AN**: Whee! Look at that, Ansem has finally appeared! Yes, people, you should KNOW that was Ansem...seeing that I'm in love with his voice and his crazy castle/style/hair/everything. Gah, I've been waiting to get this chapter up...I hope I get a couple reviewers, at least...flames, comments, suggestions? It tells me that people are actually bothering to read the story. Since you bothered to read the story, why not bother to review for it? I mean, a review takes up much less time than actually reading the story, so, I mean, why not?

**Raine:** Daddy! Your here!

**Ansem: **I have come back to you! (_Hug_)

**Haze: **Oh brother... (_Slaps hand to forehead_)

**Raine:** If I recall, you were just as sentimental, Haze!

**Haze:** No I wasn't!

**Raine: **Yes you were.

**Haze: **NO I WASN'T!

**Me: **(_Fastens subjugation beads around Haze_) OSUWARI!

**Haze: **Do-oyyyy! (_Falls_)

**Raine:** That'll do nicely. (_Highfives Me_)


	4. Meet Personified Innocence

**AN**: Konnichiwa and welcome to the fourth chapter of my story! Yes, these chapters be coming out fast - I have 22 days until I'm on my way to Arizona, and around that time I probably won't be sure when I'll get the next chapters out. Well, it is summer, but none of my friends live around my neighborhood, so I'm just going to waste all my ideas for this story. Note to all- Raine doesn't remember any of her past at Hallow Bastion, okay? That's why she sounds confused and doesn't know who the 'Whisperer' is - the darkness wiped away her memory. Thanks for listening!

**Disclaimer**: Raine: Since Shadow has gotten sick and tired of saying this, she doesn't own any terms affliated with Kingdom Hearts, only the characters she creates and her own ideas. Got it? Good.

**Thanks**: Ikana Sesato (**Raine**: I want a latte, I'm comin' with ya, Rayne... **Me**: Thanks again! D)

And the point I am currently at is my waking. I'm not exactly sure what is going on...you see, all I have told you so far is what I have experienced - my future is uncertain from this point. Rather, I'm not sure if it's my premiditated subconsious that's telling you this, or perhaps I am awake and telling you this all. No...that has to be improbable - I'm dreaming again.

I blinked awake. The place I was in happened to be some sort of alleyway, complete with graffiti that seemed incredibly immaculate. It was plenty dark, and I was leaning up against some wooden boxes - as if someone had set me there intentionally. I don't know where I am. I'm hungry, I'm dirty, I'm losing my mind...though everything seems fine. I miss Haze all ready - he isn't here with me, and it gave me an apprehensive feeling in the pit of my stomach. Where could he have gone? I thought I had seen him...wait, no, that was not Haze. It was a man. Yes, a man - the man that was in my dreams, in my thoughts? The dreams that I had when I was smaller, when I was still inexperienced and young?

It had to be him.

I stood and instantly reached for anything that could possibly hold me up. My knees went weak and I just ended up collapsing in a heap on the ground. The clothing I wore was unfamiliar to me - different from the skintight black suit I had worn to blend in with the darkness. Both suit and knee-length boots were replaced by a plain black and white jersey-type tanktop that arrived just five inches below my hips over a white t-shirt, which were over tight black knee-length capris. Black, wristlength gloves encircled my hands - fitting perfectly to the contours. The boots I wore now were ankle-length and tied tightly, and I also wore what looked like socks. Not bad. My hair was down out of the low-hanging unruly ponytail I usually wore it in, and I couldn't help but twirl my fingers in the tresses and examine them with curious eyes. Well, not everything can be perfect, can it?

_'I wonder where I am...'_ I said these words aloud as I clambered to my feet and straightened up, then winced and stooped down. _'Ah...fate, must your travel be so cruel...?'_

I managed to straighten myself without heaving, and took slow, cautious steps toward the bend in the alleyway, rounding the corner and walking out into the light. Hmmm, it wasn't as bright as I thought it was - a pleasant glow against a dark background. I stared in awe. Yes, my assumptions were correct - I was indeed in a town, and a very large town at that. The area that stretched from the top of the stairs I stood at to the large, wide doors at the end must have been over 500 yards long. A good 550, if I could estimate the length.

_'I'm in another world...' _I murmured to myself, only to look around for any people that I could question.

Soft, quiet footsteps pulled up behind me and I whirled, fist drawn back, ready to attack if they dared touch me. I instantly dropped my hand at the sight of this person. A young, curvaceous woman clad in a pink dress, purple belt, and brown boots. The thing, however, that really caught me offguard was her eyes. Glowing brilliant green, framed by the softest tendrils of brown, wide and innocent. I took a step away from her, wary. She could be some sort of...enemy, despite her weak looks.

_'Hello...' _She said softly. Her voice was quiet and feminine. _'Are you lost, little girl?'_

_'I'm 14 years old, lady. I'm most certainly not little,'_ I stared up at her defensively. Just because I was of a smaller, lither form than her did not mean I was what she called a little girl. _'What is this place and who are you?'_

_'This place, as you put it, is called Traverse Town. It's a place people come to for shelter when their worlds are destroyed.' _She smiled in a friendly way. _'My name is Aerith, but some people also know me as Aeris. What's yours?'_

_'Raine.' _I said shortly, looking around. _'No nicknames.'_

_'Ah, I see...well, how did you arrive here, and what happened? I'm sure I can get someone to help you.'_

_'My world wasn't attacked by the darkness - the darkness attacked me and my older brother but left the world alone. It was already submersed in darkness, anyways. That's how I ended up here.'_

_'Oh, you poor girl!' _She exclaimed with a sympathetic look in my direction. Maybe I'll just use this to my advantage - after all, being all alone in a little town like that is rather unnerving.

_'Have you seen a taller teenage boy with white hair, my color eyes, and darker skin than my own?' _Ah yes, speaking of my brother reminded me to ask her if she'd seen him. Worry built up in my heart, or what was left of it. Where had he gone off to?

_'No, I'm sorry, Raine, but I haven't seen him.'_ Aerith looked down at me. _'Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come back to the hotel with me? I'm sure we can figure out when or exactly how we can get you to a good place.'_

All right. Picture this. A kind-looking lady you've just met invites you back to her house to 'figure out when or exactly how we can get you to a good place'. Of course, you would probably decline, wouldn't you? The instincts are built into a child at a young age, even before they are born. Like a Hansel and Gretal story... I felt these intuitions rise up, threatening to consume my sense of reason. She didn't look dangerous...I could defeat her in a single move if she dared to try and do anything. The 'anything' that I have mentioned - I don't know what I speak of, but I'm sure you get the picture.

_'Sure.' _I watched her face light up.

_'Good! Then I won't have to walk through the District by myself like last time...' _She smiled cheerfully at me, and surprisingly, grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the street. I stared up at her, stunned as my eyes widened slightly. A small sparking warmth flooded into my hand...strange. _'Oh my, your hands are so cold, Raine.'_

_'Well, it's not every day that someone grabs onto it and starts dragging me down the street...' _I muttered, more to myself as my cheeks flushed with embarassment. I know we looked nothing like mother and daughter - though people kept looking at us and smiling as Aerith chatted animatedly.

I kept glancing around nervously as she pulled me through the streets and down the stairs. As we walked, Heartless began to emerge from the ground. I lowered sharp eyes to their sniveling forms and thus took a step forward, while Aerith began to back up. The Heartless cringed as I reached blindly for my weapon - oh no. Haze...he had it. My eyes widened slightly as the small creatures sensed my sudden discomfort, and grew bolder. Eyes clenching closed, I reached out blindly in the depths of my heart...

...And I saw a light.

Sightlessly, I gritted my teeth and then plunged into that light. The feeling of soft, comforting hands stroking my hair, and a gentle feminine voice...warmth...everything that made me smile, that made me suddenly relax into those comforting hands. I opened my eyes, and the Heartless were sliding away from me. I held something in my hand. I raised it to my sight, and gasped once I saw it.

It was a Keyblade.

I couldn't believe it. I...having all of this darkness in my heart...have a Keyblade. But how? I thought that even I...was not worth holding this weapon, a precious Keyblade, only worthy of a person that holds a pure heart. And my heart...it was the farthest thing from pure, wasn't it? The darkness hadn't touched it, but I had control over it - would that make my heart pure, or tainted? Shoving these issues aside, I proceeded to look down at it, hand numbly clutching the handle.

It was quite smoothly shaped for a key. The 'key' part of it was shaped into a crown, while the slimmer part thinned into a black square-shaped outer handle, while the actual handle was silver, as the blade was. In short - it looked like a regular silver key with a black handle - but what did they call it, exactly? I had to have a name for it... My eyes widened slightly as I gazed down at it...wait...I know what to call it. A black and silver key...the Twilight Keyblade. A key of twilight. The Heartless drew my attention when Aerith started to whimper. Ah yes...I toed my way in front of her and the little creatures stopped.

_'Do you seriously think you can get in front of me, and attack this woman?' _Standing protectively in front of Aerith, I brandished the weapon with a smile. I wouldn't be able to use my dark powers in front of her...might as well make do with the Keyblade. _'Think again, Shadows...if you have brains, that is.'_

They chittered threateningly at me, otherwise twitching and writhing, nearly dancing by how they moved. I'd memorized those movements so long ago, their 'strategies', and their abilities - this would be a piece of cake, as you people today say. More Heartless surfaced around me. Ah, so they were going to make it a challenge. My grip tightened on the handle of the Keyblade before I rushed forward, and with three single sweeps, destroyed half of the Heartless. They were only the baby Heartless - they were too easy to beat. Hissing at me, one gathered back for a spring, and instinctively, I gestured at it, letting my temper and power rise. A dark glow surrounded my hands and I growled threateningly at the little creatures. They fled as if I had set them all on fire, and straightening, I held the Keyblade tightly in my hands.

_'Raine?'_ Aerith's cautious voice came from behind me, and I turned around to face her. _'Gods, child, I had no idea you were a Keyblade Master!'_

_'Yeah, well I didn't know either.' _I lifted the weapon and it dissapated into thin air. _'I guess after my brother took the weapon I was using, the Fates had to replace it with something else.'_

_'No...' _Aerith shook her head, green eyes wide. _'Having a Keyblade only means that your heart is strong enough and has good intention to wield it. You've been blessed, child.'_

_'I don't know if you'd call it a blessing. More like a burden. Come on, we should get back to that hotel you were talking about, shouldn't we?'_ I glanced at her over my shoulder - she looked as if she was in awe. _'What! Stop staring at me like that...'_

Aerith shook her head with a smile, and then we began to walk again. What surprised me was that no more Heartless happened to pop up while we were out there - no casualities, luckily. I don't know how to take care of a wounded person, let alone a person wounded by Heartless claws. _Only Maleficent_, I thought with displeasure, _could heal my wounds when I got hit by the Heartless...but I don't remember how exactly she did. I remember her using some sort of...lotion? Something cold and wet, that's for sure...it stung...hmmm...I guess I'll have to think on it later on, once I'm alone... _Aerith took my hand again, and this time I didn't seem to mind. The warmth that came from her fingers was kind of...nice. And I hadn't felt 'nice' in a very long time, or rather, had any of those feelings.

Emotions. They were enigmas to me now. I don't really remember having feelings while I was in the darkness with that witch...had I ever had feelings before? The strange feelings of love, relief, insecurity that someone had told me about while I was asleep, the voice of the Whisperer as he spoke his gentle words, rocking me to sleep like I was a small child? What did emotions feel like when you felt them? These questions don't even make sense to me...I wonder why I'm even asking them. Probably because I'm overly curious, I guess. That's one think I could say about myself.

We turned down a street and entered a set of double doors in which a glowing sign resided over - Hotel. How insipid...they could have at least made the sign attractive. Aerith led me into a room down the hall - and surprisingly, we weren't alone. No, there were two more people there - an older man and a younger teenage girl. The older man had a long scar running down his face, two dark azure eyes, and shoulder-length, nearly spiky-looking brown tresses running downwards. He also had tanned skin, though a shade lighter than Haze's. The younger teen girl had short black hair, dark eyes, and clear, pale skin, at least, paler than the man standing beside her. I guess she liked pastel colors...because she was certainly wearing a lot of them. The man beside her wore either black, red, or white. Simple.

Aerith gave the one in black a smile and then pushed me forward a bit. I stood there for a moment, meeting his gaze with my own defiant one while he seemed to probe my mind for any dark intentions. I had none...for now. The little teenager seemed to just stare at me as if she recognized me...and as if she didn't know who I was. Why couldn't these people make up their minds? Aerith cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her.

_'Leon, Yuffie...this is Raine.'_

**AN: **Huzzah, yet another chapter has been finished due to my lack of anything to do and my willingness to continue this story with a passion! ( _Eye gleam!_ ) Gah, I hate when things get piled up and their left undone - 'sides, I like to continue stories...But anyways, thanks for reading the fourth chapter for me...hopefully I'll get some good comments - I need some constructive critique, j00 know what I mean?

**Raine**: Oh, I'll give you some destructive critique... (_Rips notebook in which this story is in into pieces, sets the remains on fire, flies to Japan, and lets the ashes fly off on the winds and into the sea. A shark then proceeds to eat the ashes_)

**Me: **O.O Raine, YOUR story was in there!

**Raine**: Yeah, well I don't like Aerith...Leon's cute, though. Take Aerith out and I'll be niiice...

**Me**: Aww...that's an opportunity I don't want to miss, but...

**Leon**: (_Blushes and begans to mutter threats in his amazingly monotonous but cool voice_) Shut up, kid...

**Raine**: My name's Raine, princess.

**Leon**: (_Twitches_)

**Aerith**: Why don't you like me, Raine! (_Glitter hearts stars love yayisms uber glompages of love and joy and happiness and light and fluffy stuff and kittens and dogs!)_

**Raine**: That's why. (_Walks off_)


	5. Comrades in Arms

**AN: **Konnichiwa, minna-san! You know, wrestling is really, really violent...o.o;; Heh heh...uhm...GO READ THE STORY! AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! (_Throws honeybun at you_) Annnnyways, I'm extremely hyper and listening to a transformation theme, which is making me want to actually watch this violent wrestling crap! Then again, we could always make our own scenes...uwehehehehehehe...!

**Raine**: (Coughs) Get on with the story! _Italics _is dream sequences, while regular type is the regular story.

* * *

_Running._

_Escape._

_Words pounded through my mind as I ran, the rain pouring above distinctly reminding me of the reason I ran in the first place - a rain of darkness was spreading fast over me, shady clouds nearly stalking me as I raced along the flat, seemingly endless plain - I couldn't escape, and I couldn't find the light. I could see these eyes...eyes watching me, jeering me from the shadows, laughing at me as I made my pitiful attempt to stray from the darkness' side, a pitiful attempt to run away from all that I had known - like abandoning my past._

_I'm not alone here, not at all..._

_The Heartless pursue soundlessly as I approached a high cliff, looking frantically behind me as they neared. Something rose before me - it had to be a Heartless - the blazing emblem on it's chest told me otherwise. Taking slow steps back, I felt my eyes widen as a horn pressed flat to the skin of where my heart was - and I froze, falling backwards onto my behind. With a roar, the creature shoved me backwards off of the cliff, and with a gasp, I turned to stop myself but only found myself ready to fall into an abyss so deep that I could see nothing but darkness. Ah...I knew what they planned to do. Drive me deep into the darkness...and have my bond to it grow once more._

_I feel myself slipping off of the edge, reaching for something, anything as a loose, hoarse cry flew from my lips. Someone, break my fall... It was almost as if something heard my plea to the heavens, and a hand reached out blindly, catching my arm, another hand coming to grasp my other arm, to jerk my entire body upwards into an embrace that seemed so familiar...yet different. I found myself looking up into clouded green eyes, reaching up delicate hands to cup his face, to make him look down at me...and the voice that murmured from my own lips - one of relief, almost as if I would break down and start to weep._

_"Sephiroth..."_

_Unsheathing a sword, he stepped back onto the cliff, shifting me to one arm, and with one swipe, destroyed the Heartless gathered there, even the large one that had pushed me. He watched as they dissolved into that familiar black mist, then_

_gazed impassively down at me. Those clouded green eyes? Relief. Maybe because I have seen the emotions in my own eyes, I can tell what emotions lie beneath that stoic mask...a handsome mask at that, but a stoic one. Silver hair caressed my cheek and I looked up in wonder, reaching for the tendril that had done so. Sephiroth watched silently, setting me back down onto the ground._

_"I've been searching for you." A deep voice came from his own lips as he gazed down at me._

_"Y-You have?"_

_"Yes. Now come back to me...away from them, away from it all. You know where you belong. Not with these people...you belong with me."_

I woke late at night, gasping for breath, shirt hanging loose to my body as I tried to make sense of the strange sensation, albeit the dream, that I just had. Who was Sephiroth? Did I know those green eyes? With a sigh, I hid my face in my hands, letting my dark tresses fall through the gaps between each finger. It soothed me slightly, to know that no one could see the look of utter concentration, utter meditation mixed with a fear that I wasn't accustomed to feeling.

_"I don't fear."_ I assured myself, then brushed my hair out of my eyes, getting out of bed and discarding the blanket flaccidly wrapped around myself, padding into the bathroom.

A face written with fear stared back at me once I met my own eyes in the mirror. Studying myself, I willed the fear away silently, my eyes seemingly blazing to life at my own pitiful attempts to rid myself of the stupid emotion. An emotion that I wasn't going to grow used to, no, an emotion that I would never show again, unless staring in the face of great peril. I let a soft breath out when the fear disappeared from my eyes, turned on the sink, and then ran my hands under it. I raised my wet hands to my face, brushing away the perspiration-soaked tendrils to rub them along my forehead. It was much, much too hot in this room. Maybe I should open all the windows.

Travelling back out into the room, I found that I had a visitor. Leon, I think his name was - he didn't talk very much about himself, but he didn't seem very happy when Aerith had told him that I had a Keyblade. The brunette was settled very plaintively in the chair in the corner of the room, and looked up when I came out of the bathroom, face soaked with water.

_"Can I help you?"_ I gave him a furtive look. He seemed rather relaxed.

_"I came to ask you a few questions that I want answered if your going to stay here."_ Leon said simply, giving me a deep stare with his dark blue eyes. Walking over to gather my blanket from the floor, I glanced up at him.

_"Fine. Ask your questions." _I then sprang up onto the bed, sitting down with the blanket gathered in my lap. Leon straightened himself, folding his arms over his chest.

_"What abilities or skills do you possess?"_

_"I have a limited control over first level magic spell counterparts, exemplified as Dark Blizzard, Dark Fire, etcetera. I can also make barriers to protect others, or myself. My attack power and skill will increase once I have become fatigued."_ I said, excluding my...darker powers, such as Darkness Marionette and Darkness Afflict...one of which was a controlling spell, while the other could inflict serious pain on you.

_"You seem tough."_ Leon gazed at me, studying me. _"But your not telling the entire truth."_

_"I'm not going to tell you this 'entire truth' until I am ready. I'm sure you understand why I'm not."_

_"Yeah, whatever. Have a good sleep, kid."_

_"It's Raine."_

_"Raine?"_

_"Yeah. G'night, Squall."_

_"It's Leon."_

_'Why would you use that name if you have a REAL name? What are you trying to hide from?'_

_'Ah, I get it. Then, g'night, Leon.'_

_'Yeah, whatever.'_

I watched him as he left the room, a small smile on his face. It was always nice to see a smile, whatever it was. I tried to smile for a moment, though it felt very awkward and I ended up letting my features assume their natural stoic look, a smooth, pale mask I hid behind when I felt confused...or just so emotion-filled that I'd explode. I think I like Leon. He's quiet and introverted - quiet like me, not willing to tell about his own past - like me. Which only reminds me of the person that I miss the most.

Haze.

Lying down in bed after locking the door, I stared up at the ceiling. Hmmm. The shadows seemed to shift in a comforting way above me, so I directed my gaze only at those shadows, toying with them. Distracting my thoughts from my brother, I wondered where that man went - the man from that strange dream that I had. It began to irritate me more than the Whisperer who resided in my dreams as I wondered soundlessly who and where Sephiroth was.

_'Who is Sephiroth?'_ I asked aloud. _'And why is he in my dreams, but no one else's?'_

_'Sephiroth is in your dreams?'_

Aerith. I turned on my side to face her, to find that she had that same calm, gentle smile on her face. It reminded me distinctly of someone I thought I knew, but I don't remember who it was. I just gazed at her, and then slowly sat up.

_'What is up with you people? Haven't you heard of knocking? I could have been undressing.'_ I then asked her, getting over the initial shock of her just appearing in my room.

_'I'm sorry...I knocked, but you must've not heard me.'_ Aerith apologized, and I sat up.

_'Do you know who Sephiroth is?' _I questioned her, red eyes surveying her as if she was ready to attack me. Indeed, I didn't trust these new 'friends' yet, but I was on my way to trusting them.

_'Sephiroth...yes, I know of him. He used to live in Hallow Bastion with Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and I. He was mortal enemies with one of my closest friends, Cloud Strife...and once Cloud and him disappeared, I hadn't heard or seen anything of him since. It very strange, though...Sephiroth doesn't usually appear in people's dreams at all, unless they dream of death. Which all the more confuses me.' _Aerith replied. I bent my head down, thinking. Hallow Bastion? The name sounded familiar. '_Which reminds me to ask...do you have any family?'_

_'Yeah.' _I nodded slowly. She just had to remind me of Haze...to make me think of him again. My thoughts focused on him. '_He's the boy that I asked you about when we first met. Haze's his name. He's my older brother...'_

_'Haze? What a nice name...how did you get seperated?'_

_'It's a long story.' _I replied simply to her question.

_'I'd hear it.' _She offered.

_'I'd rather not tell you.'_

Aerith fell silent, then rose to her feet with a sigh. I watched her mutely as she made a small bow and left the room with a smile. Finally...alone. I half-thought that Yuffie would come into the room - she'd probably end up bouncing up and down on my bed and repeatedly asking what happened. Yes. I got annoyed with her the first time I met her and told her to shut up. Leon's eyes had crinkled at the edges as he let a rare smile out...yeah. That was only two hours ago. Distinctly, I wondered if I'd end up staying with them in this town...if the darkness didn't decide that for me. I liked Leon...he seemed nice, if not a bit quiet. Quiet is good. Now Yuffie and Aerith...are another subject...

I yawned lazily, my eyes shifting closed as I smiled, curled up in the warm blankets, safe and warm in bed - for now.

* * *

**AN:** Everyone, I've been procrastinating! I know it's not good for me...but I can't help it. Why can't I just be an organized person? Who knows. Well, if I was an organized person, you most likely wouldn't have gotten this story to you at all - I probably would have never ever played Kingdom Hearts and regretted my decision for the rest of my poor miserable life.

**Raine**: You dramatize everything much too much.

**Me**: Oh, be quiet.

**Haze**: Well, she's right, you know. Making her think all this crap when you could get straight to the action and the other Keybl-

**Me**: OSUWARI!

**Haze**: GAH! (_Falls_) WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT TO ME, WOMAN!

**Me**: Nope, I won't.

**Haze**: I swear to God once I get these stupid beads off of me I'm gonna-

**Me**: OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!

**Haze**: Omph!

**Raine**: Should I step in? You know what, naaaaah... (_Walks off_)

**Haze**: Raine? RAINE! Get back heeeere!


	6. Are Dreams Really Reality?

**AN: **OMG! I've made it to the Sixth Chapter - Are Dreams Really Reality? Yes, this is a third person view from an instance in which occured in Raine's past in dream form, since I haven't explained much about her past besides the fact that she lived in Hallow Bastion with her father, brother, and mother. So, this is the younger Raine. Don't be surprised. Just to let you know. Thank you.

**Raine**: Shadow-chan doesn't own anything that Squaresoft created.

**Me**: Oh yeah...is it me, or have we been forgetting the disclaimers?

**Raine**: Yeah. So I did you a favor and reminded you. Or rather...did it for you.

**Me**: Thanks, Rainy-chan.

**Raine**: Yeah, whatever.

* * *

'Papa, look, look what I can do!' _A small, girlish voice chirped for her father's attention, and the busy man raised his eyes from the paper's scattered about the desk area._

'I'm watching, don't worry, Raine.'

'Did you see?'_She inquired, one hand resting on a petite hip._

'Yes, I saw. Your getting quite good at magic now...I say, you are taking after me quite well, in a good sense. Then again...my strength isn't particularly highlighted in physical combat...pray tell, child, where are you learning it all from?'

'Hehe, Mr. Sephiroth is teaching me a lot. He says...'_The voice switched to a girlish imitation of a deep, masculine voice. _''Your not going to get any stronger if you keep training in magic alone. You must apply yourself at all costs to any training I spare time to do with you.' He's so serious all the time, like you, Papa.'

'Sephiroth has his own reasons for being serious.'_Ansem replied, unfazed. He flicked the end of his completely white hair out of his face as the child scowled up at him, waiting for an explanation._

'Why?'_ She demanded, both hands going to rest on her hips. _'Why can't everyone be happy with what they have? How come they always want more, and can't settle for the amount they've got?'

'Raine...'_Ansem looked down at his daughter with a small sigh. She had become even more restless as of late, the cause he didn't know. He thought when children grew older, they grew wiser - not started to go insane. _'I don't know everything, little love. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here trying to find out something I haven't had any leads on for your treatment.'

'...I don't like the treatments. It makes my chest hurt.'_Raine finally said after a moment, still pondering her own questions. Ansem wheeled his chair to face her and lifted her up into his arms, settling her on his lap. _'Sometimes I don't know when the pain will stop...and then once it does, it only starts again. How come I have to be the one who goes through this, Papa? How come my heart can't be pure, like everyone else's? How come I have to be different?'

'Your no different,'_Ansem argued, his eyes burning with a strange light of anger as he thought about it. '_You are a special girl with special abilities that no one else has...don't you ever say that you're different from everyone - your just the same on the outside, even though you may be a bit different on the inside. And really, my child, no one's heart is truly pure - everyone holds darkness within it, no matter how unaware they are of it.'

'Really? Do you promise?' _She sounded hopeful, and the man smiled, his eyes changing into a gentler matter._

'Really. I promise.'_Ansem paused slightly and gazed down at her. _'I was going to save these until Mierie came to the castle for her next visit, but I'll give you yours now.'

'What is it?' _The child watched him curiously as he pulled out a small white box wrapped in a black satin ribbon, offering it to her. Raine took it, holding it in her small hands, before he chuckled slightly._

'Well, go on, open it.'

_Raine looked up at him with a grin, then pulled off the ribbon tied neatly around the small thing, placing it aside. Ansem looked on with a smile as she uncovered the box, and watched as her mouth spread into a happy smile. The 'thing' inside was a small silver necklace. The charm on it was shaped into a small, flat heart, though there was a thin vial placed in the center of the heart, shaped like a circle. Inside that small vial glowed a brilliant white substance, and delighted, Raine looked up at him._

'Is that what you did with the Orichalcum that Mierie, Haze and I found?'_Breathed the little girl, obviously happy that she had something so beautiful to wear._

'Yes, little love,'_Ansem smiled at her, saying his petname for her affectionately. Raine held the charm in her palm, gazing down at it happily. _'And I heard a legend about that substance you found, after reading through the library to find out information.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yes. They say that Orichalcum is a pure, untainted thing...untainted by darkness, hate, and the evils of this world. Even in the darkest of places, it will glow to soothe your heart - it will glow with the light. So...whenever you must draw back - look to the pendant...'

'Oh, cool...I'm going to go show Mr. Sephiroth!'

_Her crimson eyes glowing, Ansem relaxed as his child engulfed him in a hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and then settling her down on her feet. Excited, she ran off towards the General's quarters, and her father watched her go from the doorway. How she looked like Olivia. No doubt the little girl he knew was maturing. He could tell by the way she thought - her sentences were more defined, articulately and carefully pronounced - as if she ever made a mistake, he would be ashamed of her. He could never be ashamed of someone who had accomplished so much in such a little amount of time. Her ventures with the violin were enough to set his own heart - however tainted with the mysterious force they called the darkness it was - buzzing with pride._

_Little feet padded through the halls of Hallow Bastion quickly, taking the nearest shortcuts to the chambers of the dark one-winged angel. Pausing before the door, she raised a hand to knock, knowing that he didn't like it very much when people intruded in his privacy without knocking first. 'Get out and knock,' was what he had said when she had gotten in without permission from him. She'd felt ashamed of herself and hung her head, before knocking on the door and asking for permission to enter his room that time. Rapping her knuckles against the wooden door, she listened for the familiar voice which always said-_

'Open the door and identify yourself.'

_And with that, she twisted the doorknob, pushing open the door and standing in the doorway._

'It's Raine, sir.'

_He always seemed to be debating over whether he should let her in or not - like a game. Raine loved to play games with Sephiroth - he could always think up new ones, and they'd usually be testing out a skill that she'd either just learned or needed practice on._

'What does this Raine learn?'

'Raine learns combative skills from the teacher, as well as magical and defensive skills, sir.'_Raine was used to saying this by now - after all, he WAS her teacher. He always was quizzing her. Luckily enough she had a good memory of what he said._

'And...?'_There was a laughing note to his voice. He'd caught her._

'Uhm...that's all?'

'Wrong. She also learns skills that will help shape her mind for the future. Enter.'

_The girl ran into the room, looking up as she caught sight of the General. Tall and muscular, yet clad in black, the man was seated in a chair by a bookcase. A faintly glowing candle cast shadows on his handsome face, though it didn't take a candle to reveal the brightened green of his eyes. Silver tresses, however, were highlighted by the almost golden glow that the candle cast on him - the high bangs that framed his face and the platinum hair that swept down his back like a strange sort of cape. The thing, however, that always caught her attention was the graceful, completely black wing that came from his left shoulder. She always loved to look at it, and Sephiroth, always watching, would often let her touch it (the most contact she could actually get to without having to fight with him) with her fingers._

_Padding over to him, she looked up at him with a bright smile. The general gave her a look that clearly said, 'Well?', and she opened her hand, letting the bright charm's rays caress his face in a bathing light._

'Look what my Papa made from the Orichalcum that we found on that day.'

_Sephiroth reached out, and without any further ado, plucked the charm out of her palm. The glowing material inside shifted into a cloudy, almost water-like visage. The General held up the silver necklace, looking into the thin vial as the liquid clouds shifted under his gaze. Intriguing. He nodded once slowly, then placed it back in her small hands, looking down to meet the fierce red eyes of the child he'd come to admire. She was everything, in a sense, that could possibly mean anything in this world to him - a friend, perhaps, as she called it. Friends...the General had no end to his wondering about the small child that had smiled up at him and called him 'Sephy'._

_Raine gave a toothy grin, and he couldn't suppress the small smile he gave back to her. That made her grin even wider, and she clasped her hands closed, making the room dark again._

'That is a very nice thing of your father to do.'_Sephiroth said in his deep and even voice, and Raine nodded furiously._

'Yeah, I know! I didn't know Papa could reduce rocks to liquid...'_The child looked confused for a moment. _'Teacher, how do you make rocks into liquid?'

'I don't know. I assume that your Father had used some sort of incantation to do so - he IS the great mage Ansem that everyone speaks of in such respectful terms. Yet if he didn't, perhaps he melted the rock, and it then became a liquid.' _Sephiroth looked down at the child as she pondered his assumptions of her famous father, one hand clasped over the charm, the other drawn to her lips in a half-curled fist. Her eyes were lowered to the ground, brow slightly creased in thought. _'Then again, these are only assumptions of my own...what do you think?'

'I think Papa might have gotten it from inside the rock, or melted it and cast one of his spells on it so that it wouldn't solidify. But I don't really know what he did with it...if I did, I'd be as smart as you_.' Sephiroth let his lips curve into a small smile. She held him in high regards, this child - a mutual respect, while she looked to him as one would look to their mentor, and he looked to her as one would look to a colleague. The child was very smart for her age - he didn't see why not._

'I see what you mean. Melting or getting the liquid out of the stone is also a very good idea...I'm surprised that I didn't think it up myself.'

'Hehe...I'm smart.'

'Yes, you are. Pity you don't use your intellect for things that actually matter...like remembering what I say.'

'I do listen...maybe I zoned out on that...'

'You call that listening?'

'Hey!'

'I'd like to ask you a question now, if you'll listen.'

'I AM listening.'

'Mmmhnn. Why did you come in here, besides to show me that necklace? I know there's something behind it...your face says it, and your aura is a bit strange.'

'Well...'

'Well, what?'

'I've been having those dreams again...you know, the ones I told you about last time.'

'Sit and tell me.'

_Perhaps the only thing little Raine wouldn't tell her father about was the dreams that kept plaguing her every night. It was strange, really, how she confided in him - perhaps he was such a good listener that she just had to tell him, or perhaps she might have seen something in him that he himself didn't even know about. A listener's soul? He really didn't know about this one. Her feelings were a mystery to him._

'It's...the one about my mother,'_Raine seemed hesitant and a bit sad at the thought. Sephiroth had seen her when her mother had been sick - crying, not sleeping, not eating, if only to save the poor, dying woman's soul. He pitied the child. _'Except it's different this time.'

'How different is it?'

'I guess I'm high up somewhere in the castle...and I can see her, like last time. She's smiling and waving for me to come over to her, but every time I take a step forward, she gets farther and farther away. Once I look down...I'm not going anywhere, I just stay at this spot near the edge, and I can still see her face. She looked scared for a moment...then I fell into something black that I couldn't get out of...I kept hearing voices, and I kept calling for people that I knew, but no one answered. I woke up after that...I didn't want to know what happened next.'

_He was quiet. Very quiet. The child's face was masked in shadows, so he couldn't see the emotions flitting across her face, or rather, the tears. Raine cleared her throat and then turned away from him, rubbing at her eyes. Sephiroth only thought. The basis of the dream was strange. Going no where, and falling...did that mean that innocent little Raine would be in trouble soon? He didn't know about this one either. Her dreams...just like her feelings, were partially masked in mystery to him. The extent of them always changed, and she always came up with new ones. Her mind worked strange tricks and taunted her daily, even though she didn't realize it... Sephiroth leaned forward, allowing his face to hit the full light of the candle, letting the shadows pass from his face, and reached out to touch her shoulder._

_She turned around at the soft nudge of his fingers against her bicep, biting her lower lip and trying, as he could see, very hard not to cry. Not long ago he had told her that tears were a sign of weakness - when he was training with her and had knocked her against the wall. His eyes softened slightly and that small smile curved over his lips, before he plucked her off of the ground, standing up and holding the child in the crook of one arm. Raine looked up at him in astonishment, the tears slipping down her cheeks as she reached up hastily to wipe them away._

'I...I'm sorry, teacher...'

_Sephiroth silenced her with a look that clearly said, 'Silence.'. Feeling a strange feeling well up in the pit of his stomach, the General gazed down at her impassively, watching as she broke out into more tears - tears that he himself had never had the chance to cry - didn't know how to cry. Impulsively, he shifted her up into some sort of embrace, and for the first time heard a soft sound come from the child in his arms - a desperate, heartbroken cry. Green eyes widened marginally as Raine's arms came around his neck in a tight hug, widened as she buried her face in his chest and wept until she couldn't weep anymore._

_All that time he stood there numbly, waiting for the shaking sobs to subside, for her to stop crying. He didn't know how to comfort her. He could only stand there with the child in his arms, waiting silently, black wing flexing around him in a protective barrier, guarding the tender moment between the two of them from the world. Raine sniffled into his chest, hands tightly clutching at his jacket. She raised her face, meeting his eyes, lower lip still quivering from the tears that she had cried. Tilting his head to the side, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and sighed inwardly._

'Are you all right?'_His question was simple, though it brought a soft glowing red to her cheeks, and she hastily nodded, blushing as the feathers of his wings brushed against her cheek. _'That was unexpected.'

'I...I know...forgive me.'

'There's nothing for me to forgive. And there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I have told you not to cry from physical pain - I have never said that you couldn't from emotional.'

_She sniffed again, and Sephiroth sat down in chair, balancing her on a knee. Raine bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering, and he smiled softly, feeling at ease with the girl - strange, he never actually felt 'at ease'. Feeling at ease wasn't something he usually felt - he was always on guard. Yet now...he was relaxed. Raine jumped down from his lap after he let her go, and she bowed, hands clasped in front of her, before speeding off to the unknown places in which she usually dwelt._

_Sephiroth chuckled slightly._

_Kids._

* * *

**AN:** Look at that! What a cool and long chapter! Sorry if Sephiroth is a little OOC - I had to bend him a little to the role of her teacher and her comforter. Besides...it's cute that Sephy has an admirer...hahaha.

**Raine**: Remind me to put scorpions in your bed tomorrow night...

**Sephiroth**: ... (_Smirks_) I've taught you well.

**Me**: Your both mean! (_Cries and hides behind Ansem_)

**Ansem**: (_Sweatdrops_) Erm...

**Raine: **Whatever, I'm gonna go find Haze...maybe he's found Mie...

**Me**: Oh yeah! More on her in later chapters, because Mierie is a rockin' character...


	7. Mierie

**AN:** Allo once more. I've been mucho busy, so I haven't had time to update this fic in a long time. Consider this an update. Yeah. Whoooo. .

**Raine**: All right, all right. Get on with it. I'm sick of waiting for you to get off your butt and write.

**An**: Touche...

* * *

When I woke up, Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon were in my room talking quietly in the corner. Apparently, they have never heard of privacy and are accustomed to walking into people's rooms without knocking, nor checking to see if they were awake. It seems they may be more skilled at stealth, or perhaps I was too deep into that dream to be bothered by their presence. Sitting up, I groggily raised a hand to my eyes, rubbing, before glaring at the three of them. Yuffie and Aerith retained innocent auras around theirselves, grinning sheepishly at me almost though I'd caught them stealing cookies from the jar, while Squa-Leon didn't seem to care what I thought about him being in my room.

_'What are you three doing in here?'_ Was my first question. Aerith walked over calmly to sit on the edge of the bed. Instinctively, I moved away from her slightly, eying her warily.

_'You were crying and murmuring in your sleep.'_ Yuffie said worriedly, walking over to stand a couple feet away from the bed. _'Leon came in and tried to wake you up, though you stopped crying as soon as he held you.'_

_'I thought it was cute.' _Aerith said happily, and Leon shot her a death glare from across the room. _'Leon hugged you to calm you down.'_

I stared at her, then back to Yuffie, then snorted, throwing the blankets off of me and onto Aerith. The green-eyed woman shrieked as she was buried under the thick covers, and I slid off of the bed, uncomfortable in the white shirt that I wore - scratchy, annoying. _'I need new clothing. Know any places nearby?'_

_'Oooh!'_ Aerith's head popped up from the blankets, hair slightly mussed as she clambored out and grabbed me by the arm. _'Tee hee, Yuffie and I are definately helping you with that!'_

_'Wha...what? Hey, let go-'_ Yuffie grasped me by the other arm, and I could only attempt to drag my feet along and slow them down. _'Let me go!'_

_'This is going to be so much fun!'_

I have no idea how they got me that far out the door without me slicing them into pieces, burning any extra, and spreading the ashes over the sea to rest. All I know is that shopping with Aerith and Yuffie is going to be your worse nightmare, no matter who, what, or where you are. They'll track you down. I almost sympathize with Leon for having to stay in Traverse Town with them...the shopping...the giggling, the smiling...BAH to it all! We'd made it far enough into the store, and both of them were now dragging me around and cooing over cute outfits that I'd look good in. Aerith suggested pink, and Yuffie suggested a very bright color of pastel blue...insert twitching fit here.

_'I'll find my own clothing!'_ I said desperately as the two held me down, trying to force a rather skimpy shirt over my head. I wasn't cooperating. The like was included with thrashing limbs, them attempting to hold me down, and myself trying to escape. _'I do...not...wear...THIS!'_

_'You do now!'_

_'Yes, you do!'_

_'Noooooooooooo!'_

By the end of these little ventures, Aerith had sucessfully made me wear a variety of different items that did not, in fact, go together at all: A pink sweater and a purple pair of pants, a pastel blue pair of pants and that same exact sweater, a black tanktop and those blue pants, and that skimpy little shirt that vaguely reminded me of a simple headband. And by the end of these ventures, I'd threatened to kill them both but they'd both laughed at me, then let me wander off to find my own spare set of clothing in which I could change in to. Thank God I'd gotten away from them - the next thing they'd been thinking of going into was the 'Undergarments' section of the store.

After making my way to one of the further sections of the store away from the two psychos that had forced me through the apocalypse, I relaxed and ended up shifting through the clothing to find something that I'd be capable of wearing without embarrassing myself in the entirety. In a rather small stack, I found some pretty good clothing : the top was hard to describe - it was white and black and zipped up the front, and looked like a vest with a pretty high collar - and from the inside it hooked down onto the pants by two little black strap thingies that Yuffie said looked like suspenders. I coupled that with a pretty tight black tanktop and a pair of baggy black pants. I bought them both with the extra munny Aerith had given me and ended up walking out of the store wearing them. The boots and the gloves to the outfit I'd had on when I first arrived in Traverse Town, I kept on. I kept my hair down, also - it seemed I grew more accustomed to the feeling of hair brushing the back of my neck than I previously thought.

Aerith, Yuffie, and myself returned home sooner than I thought. They dragged me out of the store once more and back to the house despite the fact that I could have walked back on my own without them having to touch me to do so. Leon simply raised an eyebrow at me as I entered the room, complaining about how my arms hurt from them gripping them so hard. Aerith and Yuffie only countered with, 'Well maybe if you didn't struggle so much, your arms wouldn't hurt.' Bah. I wouldn't have struggled if you didn't have such poor taste in clothing choices, my friends, I would have definately went along with you if you had a better sense of style. But I didn't say that aloud.

Even though this adventure had seperated my mind from the endless thinking that I had been doing, I couldn't help but worry about Haze. I wondered distinctly where he was, and if he was all right...worries that a sister would always have for their brother if he'd been seperated from her. I know that he MUST be safe - after all, I did banish Maleficent to that pit of darkness...Haze was away from her...wasn't he? He'd been on the floor looking up at us...I don't remember him moving. He has to be safe...still in the Obscure Caverns, but at least safe. Heartless couldn't have overrun the place yet...the darkness hadn't even actually manifested itself in there. Hmmm...

When I tried to think of my past, all I drew was a giant blank. Like someone had come in and stole it from me. As I thought, I started to get angry. Why couldn't I remember? It seemed only yesterday that I'd been able to...what had I been able to do? Where had I lived? Did I have any friends there, family? Why is it that I can only remember this one...the one named Sephiroth? Is he my father...? Plopping down on my back on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling. No shadows this time. The light from the lamps cancelled out any shadows...and there was only a clear, smooth white surface. No comfort... Shuddering at the thought, I turned over onto my side, pulling the covers over me, and went to sleep.

Well, let me tell you, I stayed there for much more than a day, my friends. I stayed there in Traverse Town for a year with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, though I formed a close relationship, despite our quarrels, with Leon. A brother sister relationship. I can't remember ever sharing that sort of relationship with someone else...or sharing any other relationship at all besides with Haze, in fact. That kind of connection is still a mystery to me...but back to subject. I looked to Yuffie as a sister, and Aerith more like an aunt...they'd become my family, along with the Accessory Shop owner, Cid. He was Pops. That always made Yuffie giggle.

My life seemed regular for once - I had a loving 'sister', 'brother', 'aunt', and a Pops. I'd gotten comfortable with them around, and they'd gotten comfortable as well. Aerith could practically read my thoughts, Leon knew all of my motives and could tell what I was going to do in the next, and Yuffie could actually hug me and I wouldn't kill her. Each of them had earned their respect and carved out a place in my ice block of a heart. Heh. Metaphors, now, Raine? What next? Speaking in the third person...oh wait, I've all ready done that. However, despite all my connections with the others, I was always with Cid. He complained about it, but I think he liked my company in that boring little shop as we discussed gummi business - after I'd gotten sick once and Aerith had to keep me in bed, he'd came over asking, 'Where's the pest?'

And you know, I actually got to have what Yuffie called a 'birthday party'.

That is, until I met _her_.

What, did you expect my life to drone on like that? **HAHAHAHAHA!** I don't _think_ so. Apparently change is prone to me...or rather, is like a petulant child tugging at the hand of it's mother, always reminding her that it's there and it will soon be a burden on her if she didn't buy it that special lollipop.

I met _her_ when I was travelling through the streets of Traverse Town, searching for Heartless to prey out. I'd happened to chance upon _her_ - wandering through the streets herself, looking so lost that her aura actually spelled out the word L-O-S-T. I couldn't blame her. Traverse Town was a big town...well, for a town. This girl looked weird, too - she wore an orange hoodie, with weirdly, the sleeves cut off, techically making it a hooded tanktop, two brown things that looked like cuffs of some sort on her upper arms, two frilly white things covering fingerless black gloves, a white skirt, and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was a sort of lighter mahagony and braided back. Her eyes were aquaish and big, framed by long lashes, and her skin was a bit tanner than mine, but not much.

_'Yo,'_ I called out to _her_, hands in my pockets. As I neared _her_, I realized that this girl was taller than me...grrr! I AM NOT SHORT! I'm just small-boned. _'You lost?'_

She looked like she was trying to see EVERYTHING at the same time. I couldn't blame her. Traverse Town was a big, confusing town to newcomers.

_'Y-Yeah,' _She turned toward me. _'Uh...where am I?'_

What didn't surprise me was that she was shaking and confused, but the fact that she didn't know where she was just struck me as odd all of a sudden. Didn't she know all about it, or had no one told her about it before? This confused me for a moment, and I could only stare at her as she asked that specific question, mouth opening slightly to tell her where she was, then closing as I blinked in almost a stupid way. Didn't she know...**anything**...?

_'Er,' _I managed to speak after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. _'Your in Traverse Town. Your world was probably attacked by the darkness, thus the reason why you ended up here.'_

_'World? Darkness?'_ She again stunned me into silence with her unending barrage of questions. _'Heh...er...are most people like this when they first come here?'_

I laughed at this. She gave me a weak smile. She looked as weak as that smile...she looked tired, weary, like she would collapse there on the street right then. Best get her to a safe place, before she DOES and attracts all the Heartless.

_'Don't worry.'_ I assured her. Most people _were_ like that when they first arrived in Traverse Town - like they'd forgotten everything. _'A lot of people don't know what this place is...but Traverse Town is a gathering place where most people end up losing the world they lived in to Heartless...or the darkness. You might have seen those black things that were attacking people, and somewhere on them, they had a symbol - like this?'_

I drew it out - the shape of a heart cut into four pieces? Perhaps. I knew that symbol all too well. I'd been fighting and destroying Heartless as their hunter for years, that was what I knew - from my time with Maleficent to the much more peaceful times here in Traverse Town.

_'Oh...'_ She paused after a moment, and nodded slowly, still just sorta...staring at me.

_'What?'_ I finally asked her, maybe about after three minutes of her staring at me and me trying to avoid her gaze.

_'You've got **red** eyes...'_

All right, now she's confusing me here. Out of all the things about me, out of everything else that was currently a trait that I had perhaps inherited from my unknown father or mother, the thing that she noticed most about me was my eyes? I nearly snorted aloud after debating over whether or not I should just _hit_ this girl right here and drag her back to the Inn so Leon and Aerith could deal with her, but then again, I could deal with her. No biggie...

_'Uh...yeah...uhm...glad you noticed...?'_

_'O...Oh, sorry, it's just that no one I've actually met before has the color eyes that you do...'_ She was one to apologize quickly, was she? I have the sneaking position she isn't the one to forgive so easily, though...so much for hitting her...

_'Eh, it's fine,'_ I shrugged carelessly and then cocked my head slightly to the side. _'You'll need a place to stay while your here, right? Well, they've got a pretty good place around here that you could stay - the Hotel, it's in the District before this one - the 2nd District. They've got rooms that are protected by the Heartless, though usually the barriers don't last until the next morning's afternoon, so I'll probably end up coming to get you...'_

_'Th...thanks...'_ She stuttered and stumbled over her own words. She seemed scared - not only of a new place, but possibly of me? I don't know. Am I so scary-looking? _'This...darkness...can you tell me about it?'_

_'The darkness...'_ I heaved a soft sigh. _'To most people it is an unknown force beyond the reach of humanity. A long time ago, the world was constructed of light - and the people loved this light. They grew jealous of one another and began to fight for it - thus, darkness was born in their hearts. They destroyed the world that they build before for that light, though once again the light was born in the hearts of children. They rebuilt the world, and this is the world we live in today. Haha...an old wives' tale, though it serves as a guide as of why the darkness is here...'_

_'So the darkness was created when people began to fight over the light, huh...'_ She nodded slowly, like it was taking her a long time to process all of this. Huh. It'd take me a long time too if I was in a place I didn't know. _'I see...'_

She stayed quiet after that moment as we walked together. Here and there a couple Heartless popped up, and it was a cinch to take care of them, though I could not help but start thinking about this _girl._ Here she was, lost and confused in a different world, tired as well, though she still seemed to be able to ask questions. Weird. I would have gone to sleep or something. Oh well, it shouldn't bother me as much as it does right now, should it? No. The moment we arrived in the First District, she started asking questions again, though they concerned the town. Apparently she'd forgotten all about the darkness for the moment. Good. Because I'm not very willing to talk about it.

_'So, how many different sections does this town have?'_ she questioned. _'And where can I get a weapon? I'm gonna need one...I'm sort of...searching for someone.'_

_'This town has 3 different sections we call Districts,'_ I explained quietly. _'And an underground Alleyway that I frequent to train. Weapons you can get easily enough at the Item Shop, though you can Synthesize them as well. The Moogles can probably help you out with that.'_

_'Synthesize?'_ She blinked. Hoo boy, did this girl have a lot to learn.

_'Yeah. Combining different objects using alchemy to form a new one?'_ I supplied an explanation, and she put on the 'ohhhh' face. Yeaaaaah... _'So if you have any items you can bring to the Synthesis Shop right above the Accessory Shop, then you go ahead and do that. If you don't, then I'll give you some free stuff that you can use to make it...'_

_'Well, I do have some stuff from this little mushroom guys who wanted to play charades with me,'_ She looked down at me as we neared Cid's shop. As usual, he was outside and smoking a cigarette. Don't know HOW MANY times I've told him to quit. But no. No one listens to Raine... She pulled out a familiar little vial of clear blue liquid. _'Mushroom...goo?'_

_'Oh, you have Mystery Goo.' _I nodded and examined the vial. Hmm. Seemed to be fresh enough. The moogles could do something with it. _'This gives your weapon special properties.'_

_'Oh...wow. I've got two more of them, too.'_ I nodded to her in agreement. _'So, these...moogles can help me out?'_

_'Yep. All you need to do is ask. I'm pretty sure he can help you out too,'_ I prodded a finger in Cid's general direction, and he looked up as we neared. _'Hey. Told you someone new was in Traverse Town.'_

_'Don' rub it in, girlie,'_ Cid snuffed out his cigarette and then crossed his arms over his chest. _'So, where the hell ya from? Maybe we can help ya out while your stayin' here with us. This brat musta introduced you to the general area, though...you know 'bout the districts?'_

She nodded. Wow. Cid must have shocked all the speech right out of her. Eheheh...grrr... I really should get him to stop swearing at the new visitors. Usually once they have a way to escape they DO.

_'Good.' _He nodded. _'Raine'll probably take you down to the Hotel. You'll get a room free o' charge since your new to this town. Clear?'_

She nodded again. Oh boy.

This is gonna be **fun**...

* * *

**AN**: Well, that's the end of the chapter. WHEE FOR MIEMIE OMG! Sorry if I didn't portray her all that good, Alyss. x.x Even know she IS a rockin' character this mun isn't exactly the best at her. OH WELL. Hehehe!

**Mie**: Yay, I'm finally in the story...but I sound kinda stupid...

**Raine**: Your not stupid, just confused.

**Mie**: Thank you Raine! (_ hug _)

**Raine**: Stop...touching me... ( _twitch and faint, faint blush_ )

**Me**: HAHAHAH! Prepare to be friend-ified. And let's hope that the darkness doesn't sweep through Traverse Town. e.e. It ALWAYS does.

**Ansem**: ( _pokes head in doorway _) Heyyyy, Mierie. Didn't know you were here!

**Mie**: Mr. Ansem! . HI!

**Raine**: Oh brother. Please, just cut to the next chapter and leave me alone. . ;

**Me**: Grumpy pants.

**Raine**: What an adolescant insult...

**Me**: . ...SHUT UP!

**Raine**: ( _grin and then wanders off to...o.o; do what she does?_ )


End file.
